LEXX: Finally Home
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: What if Kai survived the destruction of the alien asteroid? Also, the Lexx crew finally finds a new home.
1. Chapter 1

Just moments after the destruction of the alien asteroid, Xev and Stan are the sole survivors of the Lexx crew. Hope wasn't lost when Kai sacrificed his life, cause a new Lexx emerged and both Xev and Stan felt relief. They were meant to go on and boarded the Little Lexx. Once aboard, Stan and Xev couldn't believe their eyes and introduced themselves to the new Lexx.

Stanley: What are you?

Little Lexx: I don't know. Who are you?

Stanley: I'm Stanley Tweedle, your Captain.

Little Lexx: You are?

Stanley: Yes, I am.

Then a beam of blue energy finds its way into Stanley's hand, who holds it up with confidence.

Little Lexx: What do you want me to do, Captain?

Xev: Find us a home, Little Lexx.

Stanley: Yeah. Little Lexx, find us a new home.

Little Lexx: As you command, Captain.

Then Little Lexx flies off into the unknowns of space. It wasn't long, when both of them startle, as Kai stumbles on the bridge. He's injured and bloody, then both Xev and Stan rush to his aid.

Xev: Kai, you're alive.

Stanley: I thought you died.

Kai is too injured to even focus on what Xev said and feels exhausted, confusing Xev.

Xev: He's hurt badly and we need to get him some help.

Stanley: Yeah, but where? I mean, we could use the protein regenerator, but that was on the other Lexx.

Xev: We have to do something, Stan. We can't just let him die for real this time.

Stanley: What would you like me to do, Xev? It's not like we're close to any planets.

Xev: Well, I guess we'll just have to take our chances on the first planet we find.

Stanley: Aren't you worried about being a magnet for trouble?

Xev: Yeah, but we gotta try and save Kai, then figure out how he got here.

Stanley: True, since we both saw him die.

Xev: Obviously, he isn't dead and we need answers.

Stanley: I'm not complaining.

It wasn't long before the Little Lexx comes across a planet. It appears similar to Earth, but twice the size. Both Stan and Xev take Kai down in a moth, taking a chance with Kai's life on the unknown world.

Once they've landed in a technically advanced city, Stan and Xev exit the moth, but not straying far from it and approach the first person they find, startling that person.

Xev: Sir, we need your help. Our friend is seriously injured and needs a medical center.

Stanley: And you should thank him, cause he saved the universe from that alien asteroid thing, which could have eaten this planet.

Nicholas: I will show you the way. Where is your friend?

Xev: Still in the moth. We need help moving him.

Nicholas: Sure, we have heard of this life force that was eating all these planets, with life on them and I'm glad someone stopped them for good. I mean, we could have been next.

Nicholas explained, as he helped Xev and Stan move Kai from the moth.

Stanley: "We"?

Nicholas: I speak for the people of planet Rainey. Welcome to planet Rainey and I am Nicholas.

Xev: I'm Xev, this is Stanley and Kai is our injured friend.

Nicholas: Welcome again. Let's get your friend to the hospital.

Then Nicholas help Xev and Stan carry Kai to the nearest hospital. With advanced medical technology, Kai is fixed up quicky and the next day, Kai wakes up in a hospital bed and with Xev and Stan standing over him and smiling.

Xev: Kai, you're awake.

Stanley: Hey buddy.

Kai: Where am I?

Xev: On planet Rainey. You were hurt and we brought you here to get better.

Stanley: Do you remember anything since the asteroid?

Kai: I thought the blast from the particle accelerator would have killed me.

Xev: Well, it didn't and I'm not complaining.

Stanley: And may I say, welcome to the land of the living.

Kai: Thank you, Stan. How did I get here anyways? I thought the Lexx died.

Xev: Yes it did and now there's the Little Lexx.

Stanley: I'm surprised you don't remember being on the Little Lexx.

Kai: I was out of it, Stan.

Xev: Whether you remember or not, Kai. It's glad to have you back.

Xev smiles and holds Kai's hand, which is now warm and arousing. Stan gets the hint.

Stanley: You think I should leave you two alone?

That's when Nicholas comes back, but with someone else, who happens to be a leader.

Nicholas: How is everyone doing?

Kai: Do I know you?

Xev: Kai, this gentleman helped us out when we brought you down here from the Little Lexx.

Kai: I thank you, sir.

Stanley: So, who's your friend?

Nicholas: This is Sean and leader of this planet. When I told him about the people responsible for destroying the aliens that could have ate our world, he wanted to come by and thank you in person.

Xev: Well, it was mostly Kai. Stan and I only distracted the aliens, so he could use the particle accelerator, which destroyed the aliens for good.

Sean: Well, I thank you and you three are in our gratitude for life.

Stanley: What does that even mean?

Sean: You three have a place to stay and live out your lives on this planet.

Kai: That's very kind of you, sir. The three of us have been looking for a home for a very long time.

Xev: Cause every other planet we've been to had bad people on it.

Nicholas: No need to worry about that. This is a peaceful planet.

Sean: Kai, once you fully recover, we'll be happy to show you three a place where you can live.

Stanley: Can it be next to a field? Cause I hate the thought of leaving the Little Lexx in space for a long time.

Sean: Sure, no problem.

Kai: Thank you again, sirs.

Sean and Nicholas leave the room.

Xev: Stan, we found a home and I don't see a purpose for the Little Lexx anymore.

Stanley: Just in case something goes wrong, we have the Little Lexx to escape. That and what if the Little Lexx needs to eat?

Kai: Just hope that no one tries to steal it, like people have done in the past.

Stanley: That's another reason to have it close by, so that doesn't happen.

Xev: Whatever, Stan. I'm just glad to finally have a home.

Kai: And since I'm alive, things will be different.

Kai says, winking at Xev seductively. Stan just felt grossed out and wanted to leave the room.

Four years pass. Xev and Kai are married, living in a two-story cottage with their three-year-old twins, Angel and Storm and Stanley Tweedle, who's like an uncle the kids. Their cottage home is in a rural area, where they keep the Little Lexx in an open field behind them.

It's evening and in the living room, Xev and Kai are playing with their son and daughter, who have hair as black, as Kai's. Stanley walks passed them and has his hand on the door handle.

Xev: Going somewhere, Stan?

Stanley: I think four years of not having to worry about anything bad happening, I figured I could go out and find a place to party.

Xev: Well, have fun, Stan.

Stanley: And maybe I'll get to find a woman to.

Kai: Then let me give you a tip, Stan. Try different pick-up lines, cause the old ones never worked out for you.

Stanley: Look, pal. We saved the universe, which makes the three of us a big deal around here, so maybe my luck will change tonight.

Xev: Well, good luck with that.

Stanley: Thanks and I'll try.

Stanley waves to his friends and leaves the house, closing the door behind him. Xev and Kai look at each other, with Angel on Xev's lap and Storm on Kai's lap. Kai notices Xev smiling at him.

Kai: Why are you smiling?

Xev: Look at us, Kai. Who would have thought, in four-thousand years, that we would be right here in this moment?

Kai: I honestly don't know how I survived that particle collider blast. I thought for sure, I was dead or maybe this is the dream zone.

Xev: What makes you think we're in the dream zone?

Kai: Nothing bad has happened, for a while, so there's that.

Xev: Time will tell and Kai and dream zone or not, I'm glad I'm here with you and like this.

Kai: Me too, Xev.

Xev and Kai kiss, then lean on each other for comfort, with their kids in their laps.

Stanley is at a club, sitting at a bar and sipping on a few drinks. A woman approaches Stan, who bears a resemblance to Giggerota the Wicked, wearing a futuristic and revealing short dress.

Elsa: Hello, handsome.

Stan turns around and is startled by the incarnation of someone he despised in the past.

Stanley: Giggerota? What are you doing here?

Elsa: Who's Giggerotta?

Stanley: You, now what do you want with me?

Stan questions, as he gets up and tries to get away from this Giggerota look-a-like. But she follows after him.

Elsa: Where are you going?

Stanley: Away from you.

Elsa catches up to Stan and grabs him by the arm.

Elsa: You don't even know me, so don't leave. Stay and dance with me.

Stan turns around to face her.

Stanley: What would you want with me, anyways?

Elsa: You are pretty well-known for saving the universe and that makes you a big deal around here, Stanley H Tweedle.

Stanley: Oh, I see. Should I know your name or something?

Elsa: It's Elsa and around here, I'm known for my nymphomaniac ways.

Stan's eyes widen in surprise.

Stanley: Excuse me? The Giggerota I knew was only interested in eating my liver.

Elsa: (laughs) Poor, poor man. You knew a woman that craved food, but that's not me. I crave sex.

Stanley: Well, I also crave sex.

Elsa: Looks like we have something in common, now come back to the bar and have some drinks with me.

Stanley: As long as promise not to eat me afterwards.

Elsa: You have my word.

Elsa and Stan go back to the bar and have a few more drinks.

Stanley: So, why me? You could have any man in this place and you pick me.

Elsa: That's a good question, Stan. I just saw you and something inside me told me to walk up and talk to you. Kind of like fate.

Stanley: (chuckles) Yeah right. The only thing I want, right now, is to get lucky.

Elsa: Then this will be your lucky night.

Stan, after a few drinks, share an intense and wanting stare with Elsa.

The next morning, Stanley wakes up, stretches and smiles in an unfamiliar bed. Only wearing his grey shirt and boxers, he looks up at the ceiling with satisfaction. Then he started by a familiar voice, who belonged to Elsa, who is lying next to him and puts her arm around him.

Elsa: Morning, lover.

Stan is startled and sits up in bed.

Stanley: Giggerota? What are you doing here?

Stan looks around.

Stanley: Where am I?

Elsa: We had a few drinks, danced, came back here to my place and did the nasty under the bed sheets.

Stanley: That didn't happen. I did not sleep with you and I wouldn't.

Stan says, as he finds his red uniform by the bed and dresses quickly.

Elsa: Well, we did and I'm not gonna forget about it, even if it was a one-time thing.

Stanley: You know, I usually wouldn't mind a good roll in the sack, but not with someone who looks like someone I hate.

Elsa: Too late for that.

Stan gives her a look of disgust and leaves the room, leaving Elsa feeling like Stan would someday come back to her. Once Stan stood closed the front door and stood out in the hallway of her apartment, he says to himself.

Stanley: What a nightmare.

Stan goes back home and once inside the front door, he is questioned by Kai and Xev.

Kai: So, how was your night out?

Stanley: It was okay.

Xev: Did you get lucky?

Stanley: I really don't wanna talk about it.

Xev: That bad, huh?

Stanley: Maybe I should have listened to you and used a different pick-up line.

Kai: Maybe next time, Stan.

Stanley: Yeah, sure. Why not?

Stan lies to Kai and Xev, but it's better, than telling them the embarrassing moment of sleeping with the reincarnation of Giggerota.

Two months later, Stan happened to be walking around town and is approached by Elsa, which surprises Stan.

Elsa: Stanley, there you are. I missed you so much.

Stanley: Look, I don't know what you want or how you found me, but I have no interest in you.

Elsa: Why? Cause I have the face of someone you hate so much? Cause cause that's a load of crap, even from someone I share a common interest with.

Stanley: I'm sorry, but you have no idea what I had to deal with your past incarnations.

Elsa: Well, you're gonna have to get over it, cause I went to the doctor and found out that I'm gonna have a baby.

Stanley: Well, good for you.

Elsa: Your baby, Stan.

Stanley: What? No way. Are you sure you weren't with any other guys in the last two months? Cause I'm usually careful.

Elsa: You were the last man I was with, cause after I had you, I wanted no one else.

Stanley: But, I'm no good with children.

Elsa: So, that's it? You're not gonna be in your child's life, cause you don't like children?

Elsa starts to feel sad and starts to tear up. Stan could do nothing, but feel sorry for her. They were in public and he didn't wanna be seen as a bad person, so he gives her a hug.

Stanley: Look, Elsa. I never said I didn't like children. I just never been a parent and my reaction was just my way of freaking out.

Stan breaks the hug to look at Elsa.

Elsa: You've never been a father? Even at your age?

Stanley: Been too busy exploring and saving the universe with my friends.

Elsa: Like it or not, you're gonna have to settle down with me.

Stanley: (sarcastic) Oh yeah, that shall me fun. Now, I gotta tell my friends the news.

Elsa: And I get to meet them?

Stanley: Yeah, sure. Why not?

Then Stan gives Elsa another comforting hug. Stan, having the look of dread on his face. Later that day, Stan returns home and finds Kai and Xev in the kitchen, with news to tell them.

Stanley: Xev and Kai, I got a problem.

Kai: What is it, Stanley?

Stanley: You see, I met this woman...

Xev: So, what's the problem?

Stanley: Two months ago, I met someone I didn't like, but I was drunk and went home with her anyways. Two months later, she comes to me and tells me she's gonna have my baby. What should I do?

Xev: Did I hear you right, Stan?

Kai: You're gonna be a dad, Stan. Congratulations.

Xev: Yeah, who would have thought that you'd be a father someday.

Stanley: Guys, it was with a reincarnation of Giggerota…

That's when Xev and Kai burst out laughing, annoying Stan.

Stanley: It's not that funny, guys.

Xev: Yes it is, cause I have a hard time imagining you sleeping with Giggerota.

Stanley: I didn't say it was Giggerota, it just looked like her.

Kai: Honestly, Stan. If she hadn't tried to eat you by now, then having her as the mother of your child isn't such a bad thing.

Kai reassures Stan, but he had to ask.

Stanley: But, I'm not really good with children. What if my child grows up and realize what a disappointment I am?

Kai: Then you gotta prove to him or her that you're not.

Then Xev steps up to reassure Stan.

Xev: It'll be okay, Stan. You got plenty of practice from helping us with Angel and Storm.

Kai: And you'll have plenty of help from us, so relax.

Stanley: That's true and I'm glad I have you guys, cause I'd still be freaking out right now.

Then the three of them group hug, making Stan feel relaxed and confident.

Sixteen years later, Kai, Xev and Stan have aged and it shows. Especially with Kai, since his long black hair has gotten shorter and grey. Xev still having her figure, having been a love slave made her appear, as if she only slightly aged. Stan, his facial features isn't showing much of aging, but does have grey hair and still wearing his red jumpsuit.

Angel and Storm are now nineteen, with their long and jet-black hair. Angel actually resembles more like her mother and Storm resembles his father. Stan and Elsa had a son, who they named Xteven. He's also fifteen and looks like his dad.

At the dinner table, Angel, Storm and Xteven have a conversation with their parents.

Angel: Mom and dad, how come you never told us how you both met.

Xteven: And what's the deal with this giant dragonfly in our backyard?

Storm: Is there something about your past that's embarrassing to tell us?

Xev: It's really a long story and it wouldn't make since to you all.

Kai: Xev, they are old enough to understand our adventures on the Lexx.

Angel: The Lexx?

Stanley: Yes, the Lexx. It was a big, bug ship that took us from planet to planet.

Storm: Wait, so neither of you are from this planet, right?

Xev: Three separate planets, to be honest.

Kai: But we all met on one planet, which built the Lexx…

Stanley: And the rest is history.

Xteven: How long ago was this?

Xev: A very long time ago.

Kai: Four-thousand years ago.

Storm: Then you all must be very old.

Stanley: Not that old.

Kai: Most of that time was spent in cryostasis.

Angel: What's cryostasis?

Kai: Suspended animation. A deep, but frozen sleep, mostly used if you're travelling long distance through space.

Stanley: Like that four-thousand year period, where the Lexx had to drift, cause the Lexx was hungry and there was no food nearby.

Xteven: The Lexx needed to eat?

Stanley: It was mostly alive and lived to be six-thousand years old.

Xev: Then it died and now we have the Little Lexx.

Storm: Little Lexx?

Kai: The big dragonfly in our backyard.

Xteven: It's really a spaceship?

Angel: Can we check it out?

Storm: Can we fly it somewhere?

Stanley: Out of the question.

Xteven: Why not?

Xev: It took us a long time to find a home and we don't wanna mess that up.

Angel: Can we still check it out?

Kai: Sure, why not?

Stanley: And we all go together.

Storm: Sounds good enough for me.

But, Storm has something different in mind. The next day, he convinced Angel and Xteven to follow him, as he snuck onto the Little Lexx. Xteven, feeling hesitant about it, cause he's not sure if it's allowed.

Xteven: I don't know, Storm. Our parents told us to wait for them to show us the Little Lexx.

Storm: You know, if you're just gonna whine about it, you can turn around and go back to the house.

Xteven: I'm fine, thanks.

Angel: Xteven's right, Storm. I don't wanna get in trouble.

Storm: We're nineteen and not kids anymore, so calm down and relax. Xteven, on the other hand…

Angel: And besides. What's on the Little Lexx that our parents don't want us to find?

Xteven: I don't know and that's a very good question.

While they were walking through the countless passageways, they come a across a deactivated and slimy robot head.

Xteven: Oh look, a robot head. Cool.

Angel: It looks busted.

Xteven: Still looks cool. Maybe I can fix it.

Xteven picks up the robot head and shakes it, hoping it would work.

Storm: Not gonna fix it that way, Xteven.

Xteven: Just making sure.

Xteven carries the broken robot head, as they continue walking and end back up on the bridge.

Angel: Storm, you think we can convince our parents to take the Little Lexx into space and do some travelling on our own.

Storm: Yeah, cause they would know more about how to fly this thing.

Angel: That's true.

Xteven, Angel and Storm return from exploring the Little Lexx and brings a damaged robothead to their parents. Stanley rolls his eyes when Xteven places it on the counter.

Xteven: Look what I found, dad.

Stanley: Really, Xteven?

Xev: Where did you three find it?

Angel: We found it while exploring the Little Lexx.

Stanley: Couldn't have waited for your mother and I, could you?

Angel: It was Storm's idea.

Storm: It's not like we could fly it, since we don't know how, so calm down.

Stanley: Maybe that's a good thing.

Xteven: You mad, father?

Then Stanley focuses on the broken robot head on the counter.

Stanley: No, I'm more upset that you brought back such a useless piece of junk.

Xev: I never thought I'd see that thing again, to be honest.

Xteven: I think I can fix it.

Stanley: You can't be serious, cause that would be bad.

Angel: What's so bad about the robot head, anyways?

Kai enters the room.

Kai: That robot head was once called 790 and it showed psychotic behavior towards Stan and Xev.

Stanley: So, turning that thing on will be such a bad idea.

Storm: You three afraid of a robot head? I mean, what can a robot head do that's so psychotic?

Kai: You'd be surprised.

Xev: So, do us a favor and throw that thing in the garbage.

Stanley: What she said.

Xteven: But, I wanna keep it.

Stanley: As long as you don't turn it on, cause I hate that stupid robot head.

Xev: Same here.

Xteven: okay.

Xteven takes the broken robot head and leaves the room. Angel and Storm look to their parents.

Storm: Honestly, what did this 790 do to you all that was so bad?

Kai: It helped destroyed a planet, thinking that we were still on it.

Xev: Lured us to an island full of killer carrot drones.

Stanley: And 790's good at convincing others to kill me and Xev.

Xev: And you had no idea how many times I wanted to through it off the bridge.

Angel: But why keep him around, for so long, if 790 was so bad?

Kai: There were times that it was useful, technology wise.

Storm: Good to know.

In Xteven's room, hours later, he has tools out and the robot head switches on. Xteven turns it around, where it directly faces Xteven.

790: I will love you forever.

Xteven's eyes widen in shock, until 790 says something else.

Xteven: Excuse me?

790 checks out Xteven, who looks familiar and responds in disgust.

790: Oh yuck, I'm in love with Tweedle. Please switch me back off.

Xteven: How do you even know me? Unless you're talking about my dad.

790: Has it been that long? And who was stupid enough to procreate with Stan?

Xteven: (unimpressed) My mother.

790: Was she desperate or blind?

Xteven slaps the robot head for the insult against his parents.

Xteven: You don't insult my parents like that.

That's when Xteven's mom, Elsa barges in to check on him.

Elsa: Hey, son.

Xteven: Hey, mom. What do you want?

Elsa: I heard you talking to someone.

Xteven: I was talking to myself.

Elsa looks down at the robot head in front of him.

Elsa: Where you get a robot head?

Xteven: On the Little Lexx. Dad said I could keep it. Anything else you want, mother?

Elsa: No, not really. Just wanted to make sure you were doing your school work.

Xteven: I'll get right on it, mom.

Elsa: Okay.

Then Elsa leaves the room, closing the door. Xteven let's out a sigh of relief.

790: That was your mother? She looked and sounded life Giggerota, whom I always referred to as "leather ass".

Xteven: Giggerota who?

790: Nevermind. Where am I, anyways?

Xteven: The planet, Rainey.

790: How old are you, kid?

Xteven: Fifteen, why?

790: So, it's been sixteen years since I destroyed Earth. My, how time flies after being swallowed by the this other Lexx.

Xteven: You mean, the Little Lexx and it's been longer, than sixteen years.

790: How long have I been deactivated, then?

Xteven: Uncle Kai and Aunt Xev have two kids, who are my cousins and they are nineteen.

790: Wait, Kai's alive? I thought he died in a particle collider explosion.

Xteven: He looks alive to me.

Xteven changes the subject.

Xteven: 790, can you do me a favor?

790: What, kid?

Xteven: Can you switch off when around my parents, along with Aunt Xev and Uncle Kai?

790: Why?

Xteven: They warned me to never switch you back on and if they see that I did, I would get in trouble.

790: Don't worry. I'll stay switched off and I'll only come on for you.

Xteven: And I also gotta hide you on the Little Lexx. Do you promise not to blow up this planet?

790: Without the key, it's impossible.

Xteven: Okay, good.

The next day, Storm is on the bridge of the Little Lexx, just sitting down and hanging out. He is approached by an aged blonde man in a long coat, startling Storm.

Prince: Hello, Storm. I waited nineteen years to get you alone.

Storm: Who are you and how do you know me?

Prince waves his hands over his face, revealing the face of Kai, then back to his original face. This shocks Storm.

Storm: I don't understand. What are you?


	2. Chapter 2

Prince: I'm the entity of all that is bad, my son.

Storm: Son?

Prince: Yes, that's right. My real name is Prince and I imitated Kai, just to give Xev a hopeful future and now, a prodigy.

Storm: So, the real Kai…

Prince: Has been dead for twenty years.

Storm: Then you must know how to fly the Little Lexx.

Prince: Yes, I do and it's a special key that lives inside anyone that's living.

Storm: So, who has this key?

Prince: Stanley Tweedle and the only way to get it is to kill him.

Storm: Kill him?

Prince: There's two ways to get the key to the Lexx, from someone who has it and we both know you won't bring Stan to the height of sexual ecstasy.

Storm: Uh, no.

Prince: So, kill him and you can use the Little Lexx to fly anywhere you want to go.

Storm: Before I do that, I wanna know more about you. I wanna know how you met my mother and everything else.

Prince: Sure, son. Also, you can't tell Stan and Xev that I'm here.

Storm: Why not?

Prince: They hate me, so let this conversation be a secret between us.

Storm: Yeah, sure.

That night, excited Storm goes into Angel's room to share with her on what he knows. Xteven just happens to be outside the door, eavesdropping.

Storm: Hey Angel, guess what?

Angel: What?

Storm: I know how to fly the Little Lexx.

Angel: Oh really? How did you figure it out?

Storm: I overheard our parents talking and I head something about some kind of biological key that lives in uncle Stan.

Angel: What kind of biological key?

Storm: Not sure, but Stan is the only one who has it and the only way he can give it to someone is when he dies.

Angel: So, let's convince uncle Stan to take us on a little trip or something.

Storm: We both know that he'd rather stay here and he would rather let the key, to the most powerful ship in the universe, just sit in our backyard and collect dust.

Angel: How powerful?

Storm: It can blow up planets in seconds. Well, that's what I overheard.

Angel: Then, I can see why our parents are too cautious about letting us on it.

Storm: Angel, I'm not waiting around for uncle Stan to die, so I could get the key to the Little Lexx. I'm going stir crazy.

Angel: And you think I'm not? Geez, Storm. Relax and remember that good things come to those who wait.

Storm: Yeah, you're right. Good thing I talked to you, cause I probably would have done something stupid.

Then Angel hugs her brother, to relax him, but he displays a devious look on his face.

The next morning, Xteven sneaks 790 on the bridge of the Little Lexx.

790: So, this is the new Lexx? I remember when the old one was way bigger, than this.

Xteven: 790, I wanna know about the key. I overheard my cousins talking about it and Storm said that my dad had the key and the only way he could pass it to someone else is when he dies. Is that true.

790: Yes, it is. The key is a living thing and can only be passed to another living thing by two ways. The edge of death or the edge of sexual ecstasy.

Xteven: And then what? How you really get the Little Lexx to fly with the key?

790: By simple commands.

Xteven: What kind of commands?

790: Like, "Little Lexx, fly away from this stupid planet" or "Little Lexx, blow up that planet" is just a couple of my favorites. Why you ask?

Xteven: My dad, aunt Xev and uncle Kai would tell stories about their days in space and I sometimes come here to try and imagine spending most of my life on a living bug ship and having adventures on different planets.

790: And since your dad has the key, it's really hard to find out what space is like for yourself.

Xteven: If I had the key, I would say, "Little Lexx, I wanna leave this planet and explore the space."

By surprise, the Little Lexx responds.

Little Lexx: As you command, Captain.

The rumbling of the ship, as it tries to take off, Xteven freaks out and changes his command.

Xteven: No, Little Lexx. I change my mind. Don't leave this planet.

Little Lexx: As you command, Captain.

Then Xteven feels instant relief, but 790 has questions.

790: You said that only Stan had the key.

Xteven: 790, I swear I don't know how I got it, cause my dad's still alive.

790: Maybe your mother brought him to the edge of sexual ecstasy, then it left him and went into you while you were sleeping. Who knows.

Xteven: Okay, now that I have the key, you can't tell anyone. Not even my cousins.

790: Why not?

Xteven: I have this strange feeling that Storm will try to take it from me.

790: My lips are sealed.

That afternoon, at the dining room table, Xteven sits across from his dad.

Xteven: Dad, I need to talk to you about something.

Stanley: What do you wanna talk about?

Xteven: Dad, can you tell me how to control the Little Lexx?

Stanley: Son, even if you I told you, you couldn't cause I'm the only one who can.

Xteven: How?

Stanley holds up his right hand, which glows blue, leaving Xteven curious and confused.

Stanley: That is the key and it's the only way to control the Lexx.

Xteven looks around, hesitates as he holds up his right hand, which glows blue after a few seconds of waiting. Stan is curious and confused.

Stanley: Son, I wanna share advice from experience. You tell no one you have the key and how it works, understand?

Xteven nods.

Stanley: Cause there are people out there who will kill to get their hands on the most powerful weapon in the universe.

Xteven: Aren't you curious is to how I got it?

Stanley: Yes.

Xteven: Maybe 790 can tell us.

Then Xteven covers his mouth, realizing he just told on himself.

Stanley: You turned him on, didn't you? Dammit, kid. I told you that he's dangerous.

Xteven: He's not and he's on the Little Lexx right now.

Stanley: Son, I can't begin to tell you on how stupid that was, cause the last time he had control of the Lexx, he blew up a planet and nearly killing me and Xev.

Xteven: He's not that bad anymore.

Stanley: What makes you say that?

Xteven: Cause he's in love with me.

Stan becomes speechless, not sure to laugh or get upset. Xev and Kai come into the room.

Xev: What's going on?

Stanley: Nothing, Xev. Just having a father/son moment.

Kai: Need any help from us?

Stanley: Not really.

Stan looks over at his son.

Stanley: Xteven, I think we should go for a walk.

Xteven: Yes, dad.

Stan gets up, takes Xteven's hand and they both leave the room. Kai looks Xev, concerned.

Kai: I think something's going on.

Xev: Yeah and as much as I wanna intervene, it's between Stan and Xteven.

Xev walks on, but Kai is curious and follows after Stan and Xteven.

On the Little Lexx's bridge, Xteven reintroduces his dad to 790. 790 is surprised to see that Stan has aged.

790: Security Guard. Long time, no see. You look old.

Stanley: Never thought I had to see your face again, but I had to after my son told you that he reactivated you.

790: At least he can take things apart and put them back together, unlike some people.

Xteven: 790, can you not insult my dad.

790: That's no fun.

Xteven: I wanna know how me and my dad can have the key to the Little Lexx at the same time.

790: Your guess is as good, as mine.

Xteven: I thought you were technically advanced and knew how the key worked.

790: Look, kid. The key wasn't designed to be easily replicated, cause we tried to make a new one from the Lexx's drive, when Stan lost the key to the Lexx a while back. But since it is biological, it could have been genetically replicated and that's just a guess.

Stanley: That's just great.

790: I also remember, back when the Lexx was stuck orbiting around planets Fire and Water, Kai mentioned that there are many ways to pass on the key, but only discovered two. So, let's not rule out passing it on genetically.

Xteven: That's good to know.

Stanley: And the less people know about this, the better.

Xteven: Not even Xev and Kai?

Stanley: Can never be too careful.

Xteven: Can we tell mom?

Stanley: Let me think about it.

Xteven: Are you still mad at me for reactivating 790?

Stanley: I mean, he was useful today, but who knows about tomorrow.

790: I'll be good, I promise.

Stanley: You better or I promise to destroy you with the Little Lexx's weapon.

790: Whatever you say, Security Guard.

Stanley looks back at Xteven.

Stanley: Let's go back to the house.

Xteven: Yes, dad.

Outside of the Lexx, Elsa happened to be outside and approaches Stan and Xteven.

Elsa: I was looking for you two.

Stanley: No need to worry, dear. Xteven and I were just having a father/son moment.

Elsa: On the Little Lexx?

Stanley: Yes, dear. As my son, he had to know about the key.

Xteven: (to Stan) How come mom knew about the key before I did?

Elsa: Your father mentions a lot in bed.

Xteven: Uh, too much information, guys. I'm going back into the house.

Xteven walks off, leaving Stan and Elsa alone.

Elsa: Anything I should know?

Stanley: He also has the key, so we gotta be careful on who knows about this and we gotta make sure he's protected.

Elsa: Your secret is safe with me.

Stan and Elsa hug and kiss, then walk back to the house with their arms around each other.

Late that night, everyone is asleep. Prince enters Storm's room and wakes him, by turning on the overhead light and calling out his name.

Prince: Storm, wake up. We got things to do.

Storm is just waking up, but throws his pillow at Prince.

Storm: Can this wait, until morning? I'm sleeping.

Prince: You still want the key to the Little Lexx?

Storm: Yeah, why?

Prince: And the best way to get it is to kill Stanley Tweedle in his sleep.

Storm: Does it have to be tonight?

Prince: I waited two decades, living as a mortal, for this moment. Now, get out of bed and do what I ask.

Storm: Then what's one more night?

Prince: Let me remind you that we have a biological connection and evil is in your blood, now get up and kill Tweedle.

Storm sits up in his bed.

Storm: Fine. Let me get dressed.

Minute later, Storm sneaks into Stan's room, with intentions to steal the key to the Little Lexx. Prince follows behind and enters the room with him.

Storm: (whispers) Remind me why we're doing this again?

Prince: (whispers) Cause he's asleep and he doesn't suspect my presence.

Storm: (whispers) So, how should I kill him.

Prince: (whispers) Strangle him in his sleep or smother him with a pillow. I don't care, really, as long as you get the key.

Storm: (whispers) But why me? Aren't you powerful enough to get the key?

Prince: (whispers) I've tried that and since I'm immortal, the key will just go to someone else and since you're mortal, the key will most likely go to you.

Storm walks over and stands over slumbering Stan. He reaches down toward Stan's neck, getting a tight grip and strangling him. This wakens Stanley to fight back, kicking and trying to pull at Storm's arms.

Prince: That's it, my boy. Kill him! Prove to me that you're just as evil, as me!

Stan's right hand starts to glow and Storm raises his left hand, long enough for the key to go into him and let's go of Stan's neck. Prince, kind of disappointed.

Prince: What are you doing, son? Kill that useless Tweedle.

Stan, gasping for air, quickly rushes out of the room to find Xev and Kai, only he doesn't know the truth about Kai. Prince looks over Storm.

Prince: You could have just killed him and now we have a problem.

Storm: Relax, father. I have a better way to kill both Stan and mother at the same time.

Prince: Well, do it quick.

Then Storm and Prince follow after Stan. Stan ends up in Xev's room, who turns on the light and shakes her til she wakes up.

Stanley: Xev, Xev, wake up.

Xev wakes up frantically.

Xev: What is it, Stan?

Stanley: Prince is here and he stole the key from me.

Xev: Wait, Prince is here? How?

Stanley: Not sure and he somehow involved Storm into his evil plans.

Xev: We gotta go and find Kai.

That's when Prince and Storm enter the room.

Prince: No need for that, Xev. Kai is gone and has been gone for twenty years.

Xev: What? I don't understand.

Both Stan and Xev watch, as Prince uses a special hand trick to reveal Kai's face and then back again.

Prince: I was Kai the whole time.

Xev: But why?

Prince: Cause I wanted the key to the Lexx and the best part was how I was so believable. Even funnier when both of you didn't see me coming and now, I indirectly have control of the Little Lexx.

Stanley: How you know we'd be on the Little Lexx?

Prince: All I had to do was think of you two and randomly materialized where you were, which happened to be on your new ship.

Stanley: You are so evil.

Prince: Thank you and now Storm and I must go and leave on the Little Lexx without you.

Xev: You can't be serious. (to Storm) How could you side with Prince?

Storm: It wasn't intentional, mother. All I wanted was to explore space, then Prince later revealed himself to me and told me everything about how you all know each other and helped me get the key to the Little Lexx.

Prince: Better to let him have it, then some pathetic excuse for a Captain. (to Stan) Besides, you weren't using the key anyways.

Xev: (to Prince) All this time, Prince. Was anything real?

Prince: The only thing real about that relationship is our son.

Xev: What about Angel?

Prince: She's too good to be evil, like you. Storm, on the other hand. Let's just say that I'm not disappointed. (to Storm) Ready to go?

Storm: Yes, father. (to Xev) Bye, mother.

Stan and Xev shout at them, as Storm and Prince walk away.

Stanley: You won't get away with this.

Xev: We'll find a way to stop you.

Stanley: When I get that key back, you'll be sorry.

Prince: Good luck with that. (waving) Cheerie-bye.

Then Prince and Storm leave the room. Stan stomps his feet in anger.

Stanley: I hate, hate, hate that guy. I can't believe he did this to us and now he's stealing the Lexx.

Xev: What are we gonna do, Stan? We can't just give up. I mean, we been through so much.

Stanley: We can run after them. Hopefully, they won't be long gone and we can leave with them.

That's when Elsa comes into the room.

Elsa: What's going on?

Stanley: Just wake up Xteven and Angel and I'll fill you in later.

Elsa: Xteven and Angel aren't here.

Xev: You got to be kidding me.

Stanley: Elsa, listen to me. Someone is about to steal the Little Lexx. I want you to go get the moth, cause we gotta get off this planet.

Elsa: What about Xteven and Angel?

Xev: Let's just hope they're safe.

On the Little Lexx, Storm boards the ship and surprised to see Angel and Xteven on the bridge.

Storm: What are you two doing here?

Xteven: I was showing off 790 to Angel. Why are you here?

Storm holds up his right hand, which glows blue.

Storm: I now have the key to this ship. Anyone up for a space adventure?

Angel: Yeah, but…

Xteven: You killed my father?

Xteven asks and starts to tear up.

Storm: Almost and you honestly think he was gonna give you the key? Get real.

790: Shows what you know about the key.

Storm: What's that supposed to mean?

790: Try stealing the Lexx and find out.

Xteven: Don't give him any ideas, 790.

790: And you should stand up for yourself.

Xteven: Not the right time, 790.

Angel changes the subject.

Angel: We're just gonna fly around and come right back, right? I mean, we're really not gonna leave are parents behind, right?

Storm: I thought you wanted an adventure.

Angel: yeah, but with our parents.

Storm: I'm not waiting around for them.

Storm: Little Lexx, I want you to leave this planet.

Storm rolls his eyes and looks up at the Little Lexx's viewscreen.

Little Lexx: As you command, Captain.

The Little Lexx lifts off. Outside the Little Lexx and on the ground, Stan and Xev are too late and start waving up at the Little Lexx, shouting.

Stanley/Xev: Hey! Hey! Don't leave us! Hey!

Stanley: Xev, it's no use and we're screwed.

Xev: Not really, Stan. Elsa is getting the moth.

Stanley: I sure hope so.

The Little Lexx is in orbit and facing the planet, Rainey. Back on the bridge, Storm surprises everyone.

Storm: Little Lexx, I want you to blow up that planet.

Angel: Storm, that's not funny. Our parents are on that planet.

Storm: Sucks to be them.

Xteven has an idea to take back the command, but unaware that he's too late.

Xteven: No, Little Lexx. Don't blow up that planet.

Storm and Angel look at Xteven in disbelief.

Little Lexx: I'm sorry, Captain. It is too late.

Angel: You have the key, too?

Storm: (laughs) Sorry, no take backs.

The Little Lexx fires its weapon. On the planet below, Stan and Xev see the blast wave coming toward them and hold each other close.

Xev: Goodbye, Stan.

Stanley: Goodbye, Xev.

Elsa swiftly flies over to Xev and Stan with the moth and opens the window to them.

Elsa: Get in, quick.

Stanley and Xev take the opportunity to get in the moth and the three of them before the Little Lexx's weapon completely destroys the planet.

Xev: Talk about a close call.

Stanley: (to Elsa) Thanks, babe.

Elsa: You're welcome, sweet cheeks.

Xev: Now, let's get out of here.

Elsa, Xev and Stan manage to fly off and away from the planet before it's destroyed by the Little Lexx. In the moth, Stan starts to tear up.

Stanley: Goodbye, Xteven.

Xev: Goodby, Angel.

Elsa: I couldn't find them, Stan and Xev. I'm sorry.

Stanley: Let's just get to the Little Lexx. Storm has to be stopped.

Xev: No kidding.

Back in orbit, the planet is destroyed. Xteven breaks down and lashes out at Storm.

Xteven: You killed my parents, you stupid idiot!

Xteven attacks, pins down Storm and starts throwing random punches at him, crying out in anger.

Xteven: You killed my father! You killed my father! You killed my father!

Angel stands back, feeling confused about what just happened. Did she really just witness the death of her parents.

Angel: Storm, how could you do this?

Storm manages to push Xteven off of him, so he could explain his actions.

Storm: I'm evil and I think everyone should know that.

Angel: Not the Storm I know.

Storm: Guess you really didn't know me.

That's when Prince materializes on the bridge, introducing himself to Angel and Xteven.

Prince: Good job, son. You not only have the key to the most powerful ship, but you also killed Stan and Xev by blowing up the planet.

Angel: Who is he, Storm?

Storm: He's are dad, Angel.

Angel: I know who our dad is and that isn't him.

Once again, Prince does his trick to reveal his Kai face and then back again.

Prince: Does that answer your question, Angel?

Angel: Who and what are you?

Prince: I'm Prince and the entity of all that is evil.

That's when Prince looks over at Xteven in disgust. Xteven, looking up at Prince, scared of what he might do to him.

Prince: Look what you had to bring with you. The Tweedle prodigy.

Storm: I don't know how, but he also the key to the Little Lexx.

Xteven: Please don't hurt me.

Prince: As long as you don't try anything stupid or you'll be joining your parents in death. Understand?

Xteven nods, scared of this Prince. That's when Stan, Xev and Elsa enter the bridge. Storm surprised to see them.

Stanley: You don't dare threaten my son, Princey.

Angel runs up to hug her mother and Stanley relieved to see that his son is still alive. Prince gives a look of defeat to everyone on the bridge.

Xteven: Mom? Dad?

Stanley: You okay, Xteven?

Xteven gets to feet, walks over to hug both his parents.

Xteven: I thought you were both dead.

Xev: Luckily, we had a moth and escaped the planet before it was destroyed.

Stanley: (to Prince) Not so mighty and powerful, since you failed to kill us once again.

790 laughs at Prince.

Prince: You both are getting old and I'm immortal, so it's only a matter of time before I get what I want.

Xev: In the meantime, get off our ship and take your evil someplace else.

Storm: He's my dad and I want him to stay.

Stanley: Or you can go with him, which is fine either way.

Prince: Storm, you got the key to the most powerful weapon and destroyed a planet with millions of people on it. You'll be fine without me for a while.

Storm: Sure, father.

Prince: Cheerie-bye.

Prince disappears, giving relief to those on the bridge.

790: Good riddance.

Xev: (surprised) 790?

790: Anyone who tries to hurt my beloved needs to take a flyer.

Xev looks over at Stan.

Xev: Who's 790 in love with now?

Xteven: Me.

790: And proud of it.

Stan looks over at Storm.

Stanley: Don't get comfortable with that key, Junior. I'll get it back one way or the other.

Storm: In the meantime, just take a backseat and watch someone else control the Lexx for a change.

Stanley: I don't like you.

Elsa: And I really wanted to see you in action, honey.

Stanley: If it helps, Xteven also has the key.

Elsa: I'm fine with that.

Angel changes the subject.

Angel: (to Stan) So, what do we do now?

Stanley: On the Lexx, anything is possible.

Xev: We can always find ourselves a new home.

Xteven: Good idea. Little Lexx, find us new home.

Little Lexx: As you command, Captain.

And the Little Lexx sails off into space, looking for a new home.

The End (Stay tuned for episode two)


End file.
